


[PODFIC] Generation Gap

by kerravon



Category: The Avengers (2012), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Daddy Issues, Eavesdropping, Friendship, Gen, Howard Stark's Bad Parenting, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Steve Angst, Surveillance, Tony Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-20
Updated: 2013-08-20
Packaged: 2017-12-24 04:05:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 43
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/935105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kerravon/pseuds/kerravon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From the Author:  "A lot has changed since Steve Rogers hit the ice. A lot has changed since he woke up. A lot more than just which Stark is repairing his equipment."</p><p>From the reader:  A nice change-of-pace from the standard trope of "Steve defends Howard's behavior and blames Tony"</p>
            </blockquote>





	[PODFIC] Generation Gap

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JeziBelle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JeziBelle/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Generation Gap](https://archiveofourown.org/works/414653) by [JeziBelle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JeziBelle/pseuds/JeziBelle). 



Podfic of JeziBelle's lovely scene in Steve and Tony's friendship.

Length: 16 minutes  
Size: 15 MB  
Format: MP3

Direct Download Link: [Podfic of Generation Gap](http://www.sendspace.com/pro/dl/3365p7)

Streaming:  


 

Story (text): [Generation Gap](http://archiveofourown.org/works/414653)

Be sure and visit the author and tell her how great she is!


End file.
